Un fossé entre nous
by Gays-Et-Lesbiennes
Summary: Malgré le fait que tout les oppose, Naruto et Sasuke s'aiment. Et, Naruto, à peine sorti de l'adolescence devra gérer sa relation avec Sasuke qui, lui est encore en plein dedans. NaruSasu (et inversement)


**Voici ma première histoire, qui, j'espère vous plaira :3**

**Couple : NaruSasu (Et inversement)  
Rating : M  
Et euuh... Sinon, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ? **

* * *

_**Chapitre 1 : Il a changé ma vie**_

Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Je suis au bord du trou. Il faut vraiment que je trouve une solution. Je ne sais pas où tout ça va nous mener.

C'est l'histoire d'un adolescent en quête de réponse. Mon histoire doit certainement ressembler à beaucoup d'autres, mais, pourtant, elle est tellement différente. Ou pas ? Peut-être est-ce juste parce que, cette fois, je suis concerné. Peut-être bien. Ah oui, pour ça, je suis concerné !

J'ai bien sûr un nom. Je m'appelle Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki. Je suis blond, assez grand aussi. Enfin, c'est ce que disent mes amis. Fan de tatouages et piercing en tous genres… j'en ai d'ailleurs quelques uns. Et pour couronner le tout, je suis gay. C'est indéniable. Je ne changerai de bord pour rien au monde. Les filles… Je n'aime vraiment pas ça.

Et j'ai des cicatrices sur les joues. C'est le résultat d'une dure lutte contre un chat sauvage quand j'étais petit. Je devais avoir huit ou neuf ans. C'est loin tout ça.

Je vis avec Yahiko, mon cousin. Mes parents sont morts il y a quelques années, en même temps que les siens. Yahiko a depuis décidé de s'occuper de moi. Mais l'histoire n'est pas là.

Lorsque j'avais quinze ans, presque seize, j'allais souvent zoner avec des amis sur un petit terrain d'herbe près d'une rivière. Assez régulièrement, pour ne pas dire toujours, je voyais un gamin assit sur le bord. Il était souvent seul. Parfois, une personne lui ressemblant étrangement l'accompagnait. C'était sûrement son frère. Et ce petit garçon qui ne parlait jamais m'a beaucoup intrigué. Et j'ai voulu le connaître. Alors, un jour, sans mes amis bien sûr, je suis parti le voir. Je me suis juste assis à côté de lui. J'ai juste profité de sa présence. Et plusieurs heures après je me suis levé. Et j'ai pris la parole pour la première fois depuis que j'étais avec lui. Je lui ai promis de revenir le lendemain. Le petit garçon dont je ne connaissais toujours pas le nom a levé les yeux vers moi et j'ai été subjugué. Je ne pouvais pas détourner mes yeux des siens. Ses pupilles obsidiennes m'observaient, comme si j'étais le seul centre de ses intérêts. C'était d'ailleurs le cas.

Ce petit jeu a duré quelques jours. Nous ne parlions pas, mais j'avais l'impression de le connaître de mieux en mieux. Et puis, un jour, j'ai commencé la conversation. Je me suis présenté. Et il l'a fait à son tour. J'ai enfin su le nom de cet être qui bouleversait absolument tous mes sens. Sasuke. C'est son nom. Et je trouve que c'est un nom magnifique. A cette époque, il avait douze ans. Et malgré la différence de presque quatre ans qui nous séparait, nous nous entendions vraiment bien. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est plus jeune que je ne pouvais pas me lier d'amitié avec lui. Et puis, pour un garçon de douze ans, il avait une maturité largement supérieure à son âge. C'est peut-être ce que a fait que nous nous entendions si bien.

Avec lui, je pouvais parler de tout. Et de choses que même mes meilleurs amis ne comprenaient pas. Et qu'ils ne comprendront certainement jamais. Sasuke était vraiment quelqu'un de bien. Il me réconfortait quand je n'allais pas bien, et c'était la même chose pour moi. Et puis, quelques mois plus tard, il m'avait invité chez lui, pour la première fois. C'est avec stupéfaction que j'ai vu qu'il habitait vraiment près de chez moi. A peine dix minutes à pieds. Enfin, je n'allais que rarement de ce côté-ci de la ville. Parce qu'il n'y a pas grand-chose. Mais depuis, j'y vais souvent avec Sasuke pour admirer les paysages magnifiques qui s'y trouvent. J'avais aussi rencontré sa famille. Ses parents étaient vraiment gentils. Sa mère très tendre et très douce, et son père, malgré l'apparence froide et stricte qu'il laisse voir était quelqu'un de très bon et de très compréhensif. Qui savait écouter les gens, et qui les respectait. Et puis, le grand frère de Sasuke, Itachi était aussi gentil, il avait seize ans, mais n'était pas dans mon lycée.

Au fil des mois, l'amitié qu'il y avait entre Sasuke et moi avait beaucoup évoluée. Nous étions devenus très proches. Il ne se passait pas un jour sans que l'un de nous deux appelle l'autre. Et nous nous voyions vraiment souvent. Lui, qui, au départ ne parlait pas beaucoup, me laissant monologuer le plus souvent, s'était vraiment ouvert à moi. Il parlait de tout. Et maintenant, il est devenu encore plus mature qu'avant. Un peu comme un gosse qui serait surdoué. En fait, non, Sasuke n'est pas surdoué, c'est juste que… il sait s'ouvrir aux bonnes personnes, les écouter, les aider, les aimer. Mais, le cercle de personnes qui pouvait se vanter de réussir à faire parler Sasuke était assez restreint. A part sa famille, je crois que j'étais le seul qui y arrive. Bon, il y avait quelques exceptions, mais, jamais, il ne se laissait autant percer aux yeux de quelqu'un qu'avec moi. Et j'en étais fier.

Un jour, alors que Sasuke était venu chez moi, il n'allait pas très bien. Il avait eu une grosse dispute avec son père. Il lui reprochait de ne pas faire assez attention à lui et de favoriser son aîné. Son père lui avait dit que ça changerait vite. En fait, Itachi se préparait pour son baccalauréat. A dix-sept ans, Itachi était ce qu'on pouvait appeler une personne intelligente. Il était très en avance pour son âge. C'était la raison pour laquelle son père prêtait un peu plus d'attention à son grand frère. Mais, même si Sasuke restait quelqu'un d'assez mature pour son âge, il n'en restait pas moins un petit garçon de treize ans à ce moment là. Et c'était assez dur de lui faire comprendre les choix, pas toujours très justes, de son père. Et puis, Itachi avait besoin de beaucoup de temps pour réviser, pour avoir une chance d'entrer dans une université réputée. Et son père avait assez de temps à lui accorder pour lui permettre d'y entrer.

Sasuke m'avait alors appelé, des sanglots mal contrôlés s'entendaient au bout du fil. Bien sûr, quand je lui ai demandé s'il pleurait, il avait nié. Sasuke a toujours eu une fierté pas possible. J'avais débarqué chez lui, et son père m'avait demandé si je pouvais le prendre chez moi pour le week-end comme ça arrivait assez couramment. Il pensait que ça lui ferait de bien de changer un peu d'air et de passez du temps avec son meilleur ami. Alors, il m'avait suivi, voulant à tout prix mettre des distances entre lui et son père. Lorsque nous avions passé la porte de ma chambre, après avoir salué mes parents en vitesse, il avait éclaté en sanglots. C'était la première fois que ça lui arrivait. Devant moi, en tout cas.

Et ce jour là, il avait oublié toute sa fichue fierté, et avait déterré ce qu'il avait laissé enfouit en lui trop longtemps. Je m'étais allongé et l'avait attiré à moi. Il est resté de nombreuses minutes comme ça, sur moi. Nous étions tellement bien, dans les bras de l'autre. Et puis, mon corps a eu une réaction tout à fait naturelle à ce contact. J'étais en train de bander. Et je m'en voulais, car je trouvais ça… malsain de bander contre son meilleur ami. C'était encore un enfant de treize ans. Et en plus, il n'allait pas bien. J'avais juste l'impression d'être un vieux pervers… Qui en avait après un enfant… Pour me persuader, j'ai toujours pensé que c'était normal. Après tout, c'est juste mon corps qui avait réagit à un contact. Et il n'y avait rien de mal à ça.

Après ce jour, ces petites étreintes ont continué. C'était une petite habitude entre nous. Et plusieurs fois, encore, il m'est arrivé de ressentir cette même sensation… et de sentir mon sexe commencer à se gonfler… Je me sentais à chaque fois de plus en plus mal. Et pour continuer, je me suis rendu compte que je commençais à éprouver des sentiments pour Sasuke… Pour mon petit Sasuke…

J'adorais tout de lui : ses yeux. Ses magnifiques yeux. J'adore quand il me regarde car j'ai vraiment l'impression d'être le seul à compter pour lui dans ces moments. Ses cheveux aussi. Aussi noirs que ses yeux. Ils sont lisses, et souvent ils pointent vers l'arrière de son crâne. Je n'ai d'ailleurs jamais compris comment ils pouvaient tenir. J'avais d'abord soupçonné Sasuke de mettre du gel, mais il n'en est rien. C'est naturel. Et puis, les quelques mèches qui tombent devant ses yeux aussi. J'adore quand elles tombent devant ses yeux et qu'il est obligé de les replacer derrières ses oreilles pour na pas gêner sa vue. Et puis… tout simplement lui. Lui et son caractère de merde. Lui et ses insultes qui me sont destinées. Mais derrière toutes ses injures se trouve un moyen de me dire qu'il m'aime.

Il n'est vraiment pas compliqué, mon Uchiha, hein ? Oh oui, je peux confirmer. Mais je ne voulais pas ressentir tout ça pour lui… C'était comme mon petit frère… Et je devais le protéger… Pas en tomber amoureux. Alors j'ai tout renié. Et pour me persuader que je n'aimais pas Sasuke, je suis sorti avec plein de garçons. Couchant à droite à gauche, pour me persuader que j'étais un ado normal. Qui couchait avec des personnes de son âge.

Et puis, quelques temps se sont écoulés. Sasuke a bien grandi.

* * *

Une après-midi comme à nos habitudes, j'appelais Sasuke. Il allait sur ces quatorze ans, je crois, moi j'avais déjà bien entamé mes dix-sept ans. Ce jour là, je n'avais pas pu rentrer avec lui, après les cours, car j'avais un match de basket avec Kiba et Lee : deux de mes amis. J'avais eu beaucoup des profs absents, et nous avions décidés de ce match depuis un moment. En général, quand je finissais en même temps que mon meilleur ami – ou une heure plus tôt – je l'attendais à la sortie du collège, et nous rentrions ensemble. Sasuke était triste, car il n'avait pas pu me voir la veille non plus, finissant plus tard pour une raison de… je ne me souviens plus. Je crois qu'il devait avoir une réunion pour un voyage scolaire. Normalement, les parents devaient y assister, mais les parents de Sasuke étaient absents. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, j'y serais allé, mais c'était vraiment impossible. Et Sasuke avait vraiment le moral au plus bas. Quand Sasuke avait vu que c'était moi qui l'appelais, sa voix m'avait tout de suite parue plus gaie. J'étais content, au fond de moi. Hey, moi aussi, j'ai de la fierté. Bon, pas au même point que mon petit Uchiha, mais quand même. En général, quand Sasuke n'allait pas bien, il suffisait qu'il me parle, qu'il me voie, enfin qu'il ait un contact quel qu'il soit avec moi pour qu'il aille beaucoup mieux. Mais je remarquais quand même quand même une pointe de tristesse dans sa voie. Tristesse qui disparue bien vite au fil de la conversation.

Nous parlions d'un professeur de Sasuke : Orochimaru. Je l'avais eu, une année. Il fait assez peur, pour ainsi dire. Avec Kiba, nous séchions la moitié de ses cours. C'est peut-être ce qui explique que je suis aussi nul en sciences. Certainement. Sasuke est comme moi : il ne l'aime pas. Il me raconte qu'Orochimaru le fixe assez bizarrement, et qu'à chaque fois que son regard croise le sien, il se lèche les lèvres avec sa langue horriblement trop longue. Il devait un être défiguré à la naissance pour avoir une langue aussi longue. J'ai parié avec Sasuke qu'il arrivait certainement à toucher son nez avec sa langue. C'est ce que faisait une créature bizarre d'un dessin animé que j'avais regardé avec mon meilleur ami. Et puis, la discussion a dérivé. Nous nous sommes mis à parler des filles (et des garçons, car Sasuke était au courant de mon homosexualité) et tout ce qui tournait autour.

Je sortais avec un garçon à ce moment là. Je l'aimais bien… Mais ça n'allait pas au-delà… C'était plus histoire de ne pas être seuls… et aussi une histoire de sexe… En profiter quand on veut sans avoir de réels engagements. Mais ça ne changeait pas grand-chose… Et puis mes sentiments que j'essayais de refouler envers Sasuke revenaient… Je ne savais pas comment réagir… Je ne voulais pas avouer à Sasuke ce que je ressentais… Il ne serait sûrement pas en mesure de répondre… Alors j'ai une fois de plus nié tout ce que je ressentais.

Et puis, j'ai demandé à Sasuke pourquoi il n'avait toujours pas de copine. Il est mignon en plus, bien qu'il soit quand même plus petit que les garçons de son âge (je parle en taille bien sûr) mais ça ne devrait pas poser de problèmes. Je suis sûr que Sakura serait ravie de sortir avec lui. Je parle d'elle… Mais bien d'autres également. Après tout, c'est normal pour un garçon de son âge ans d'avoir des copines… Mais ce qui m'a dit a changé ma vie.

Je me rappelle encore de ce qu'il m'avait dit. Il m'avait dit que c'était un sujet assez sensible, et que j'étais concerné. Et qu'il hésitait beaucoup à m'en parler. Alors je lui avais dis de lâcher ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Et Sasuke s'est lancé.

« - Tu sais, c'est vraiment pas facile. J'aurais préféré te le dire de vive voix, mais j'ai tellement peur de ta réaction que je ne sais pas si j'aurais eu le courage de te voir en face. Je sais que toi, t'aimes les filles. Je dis ça, parce que tu sors tout le temps avec pleins de gars … A chaque fois des différents… Alors je me suis demandé comment tu faisais… parce que moi, les filles ne m'intéressent pas. Les garçons non plus. Et je comprends pas… Y a vraiment personne qui retient mon attention… Y'a qu'une personne, et je crois que c'est toi. Je me suis souvent demandé ce que ça ferait, si… toi et moi… enfin tu vois quoi… Et je me dis que c'est pas possible… Alors j'essaye de penser à d'autres personnes… Mais j'y arrive pas… ça marche pas… Et j'en reviens à la même chose, et à chaque fois, c'est dur de ce dire qu'on pense être amoureux de son meilleur ami. Et puis, toi, tu aimes les filles, et je suis plus jeune, alors y'a pas vraiment de raisons valables pour que tu t'intéresses à moi. Alors voilà, je voulais juste te le dire, maintenant, tu peux l'oublier, et tout redeviendra comme avant, enfin j'espère… »

Je me souviens avoir rigolé. Certainement un rire nerveux. Je me souviens avoir raccroché en disant à Sasuke que je serais chez lui dix minutes plus tard. Je crois qu'il appréhendait ma réaction. Lorsque je suis monté dans sa chambre, je me rappelle très bien de l'expression de son visage. Il était stressé. Il se rongeait les ongles. Alors je me suis dit que je ne pouvais plus cacher mes sentiments… Et que… ces derniers étaient réciproques… Alors j'ai compris que je n'avais pas à me cacher… Et que je pouvais aimer MON Sasuke…

Et lorsque je me suis avancé vers lui. Il a commencé à débiter un flot de paroles incessant. Il s'excusait et parlait pour ne rien dire. Lui qui d'habitude ne parlait jamais, répondant juste à mes question. Il lui arrivait de parler beaucoup, mais c'est vraiment relatif, c'est-à-dire quand nous abordions des sujets plus sérieux. Et là, à ce moment, je n'avais qu'un moyen pour le faire taire, et pour, en même temps lui montrer toute l'affection que je ressentais, et que je ressens encore pour lui. Je me suis alors mis devant lui. Et il a levé ses yeux noirs vers moi. C'est-à-dire qu'il est toujours plus petit que moi. Et pour stopper les débilités qui sortaient de cette si jolie bouche, je l'ai embrassé. Je mêlais ma langue à la sienne avec joie, tout en faisant jouer mon piercing contre lui, ce qui le surprit d'ailleurs. C'était son premier baiser. Et il avait vraiment eu l'air d'apprécier.

Au début un peu maladroit, Sasuke prit vite de l'assurance et s'en sort d'ailleurs très bien. Nous avons continué un bon moment avant que je lui dise que je l'aimais.

J'en avais embrassé, des gens… mais quand j'embrasse Sasuke, c'est complètement différent… Et puis… Lorsqu'on a des sentiments pour l'être aimé (ce qui ne m'était jamais arrivé jusqu'à Sasuke)… C'est bien mieux. La différence était complète. Et Sasuke qui répondait avec ardeur à mes baisers. Mon dieu, j'aurais pu passer ma vie à l'embrasser. J'avais rompu avec Saï (le garçon avec qui je sortais avant d'embrasser Sasuke) dans l'heure suivante.

Deux semaines s'étaient passées depuis ce fameux baiser dont on garde encore un très bon souvenir. Sasuke et moi continuions notre vie comme avant, même si maintenant, nous nous aimons tout les deux. Nous nous embrassions à chaque fois que nous étions seuls. Nos affaires ne regardaient personne de toutes manières. Et puis, je devais attendre un peu pour en parler aux parents. Je ne savais pas s'ils le prendraient bien ou mal, mais je savais juste que je devais attendre. Sasuke était encore trop jeune pour que ses parents acceptent qu'il ait une relation plus poussée avec moi, voire même une relation tout court. Nous ne nous sentions pas encore prêts à assumer notre amour devant tous…

Et puis, un jour, alors que j'allais rejoindre Sasuke dans sa chambre, les parents de ce dernier m'interpellèrent. J'allais avoir une petite discussion avec eux.

Ils avaient bien sûr remarqué que j'étais vraiment proche de Sasuke. C'est vrai, et ça l'a toujours été. Je dors toujours dans le même lit que lui (enfin lorsque je dors chez lui… ou l'inverse) nous sommes souvent dans les bras de l'autre enlacés, et puis, même dans la vie de tous les jours, je passe ma vie à le toucher, comme par exemple le matin où je prends souvent sa main pour l'observer et la caresser doucement. Ou encore mieux, quand je passe ma vie à tripoter ses cheveux. Et ça, bien sûr, on ne le cache pas. Ça a toujours été comme ça. Bien avant que Sasuke et moi ne nous avouions nos sentiments.

Ses parents m'ont alors dit qu'ils pensaient qu'il y avait certainement plus qu'une simple amitié entre Sasuke et moi. Et qu'ils l'acceptaient, bien qu'ils étaient quand même un peu réticents. Mais, ils ont quand même tenus à me dire que je devais mettre des limites pour que nous n'allions pas trop loin. Surtout vis-à-vis de notre différence d'âge… L'année prochaine, si bien sûr j'ai mon bac, je devrais réfléchir à ce que j'allais faire pour mon avenir… peut-être envisager de partir… Alors que Sasuke ne serait qu'en 3eme.

Mais, pour ce qui concerne ses parents, je les comprends tout de même, ils nous laissent être ensemble, car, depuis que nous nous connaissions, eux aussi commençaient à bien me connaître. Et ils savaient que j'étais quelqu'un de droit, de bien, et qui prenait vraiment soin de leur fils cadet. Et puis, pour eux, il n'y avait pas de honte à être homosexuel ou même bisexuel. S'ils voulaient des petits-enfants, Itachi s'en chargerait. Après tout, ça se passait plutôt bien avec sa copine. Quoi que… Père à dix-sept ans, je ne crois pas que ça enchanterait ses parents. Mais de l'autre côté, ces derniers voulaient protéger leur petit garçon qui commençait à devenir un peu plus grand. Treize ans (presque quatorze je tiens à le préciser) : c'est l'âge des découvertes, des question, de la remise en question. Et ils ne voulaient pas que j'entraîne leur enfant dans des choses qui ne le concernaient pas. Qui n'étaient pas de son âge. Et de ce côté, c'est parfaitement compréhensible… Ils nous laissaient nous aimer, mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils consentiraient que j'aie des actes plus poussés avec Sasuke.

Malgré ce que l'ont pouvait penser, je n'étais pas en couple avec mon meilleur ami. Nous nous aimions mais attendions de vraiment discuter pour en venir à une conclusion. Une vraie décision. Alors, un soir, je l'avais fait venir chez moi, et nous avions beaucoup parlé. Et nous avions décidé. Nous étions amoureux l'un de l'autre et nous étions tous les deux attiré vers une relation ensemble. Un futur ensemble, et une progression dans la vie, ensemble.

Lui n'a jamais eu de copine. Enfin, à son âge, il n'avait pas forcément que ça dans la tête. En même temps, il préfère se concentrer sur ses cours. C'est qu'il est sérieux, en cours… Je crois que ça vient de son frère Itachi… Il fait tout pour l'égaler… pour que son père fasse un peu plus attention à lui. Itachi s'en est d'ailleurs rendu compte, et passe beaucoup plus de temps avec son frère.

Mais, pour en revenir à Sasuke, c'est vrai que j'ai envie de lui. Mais c'est vraiment relatif, je ne veux pas... que l'on fasse ça… Ce serait brûler des étapes. Et puis, lui n'avait pas la majorité sexuelle. Il fallait attendre ses quinze ans pour ça. Nous pouvions le faire avant, si nous le voulions, mais mon Sasuke était vraiment trop jeune… C'est surtout ça qui me fait peur… Cette foutue différence d'âge…

Mais je veux que tout se passe bien entre nous… J'ai surtout peur de la réaction des gens… J'e n'ai pas honte de dire que j'ai peur… Pour Sasuke… Pas pour moi.

J'avais fait mon coming-out l'année de mes quinze ans. C'était… ça reste encore difficile. Chez moi, ça s'est très bien passé (vivre avec un cousin bisexuel aidant beaucoup)… mais ce ne fut pas la même chose au lycée. Entre les « amis » qui vous tournent le dos, pensant que vous êtes atteint d'une maladie contagieuse, et ceux qui parlent… Devant ou dans votre dos… Ce ne fut pas facile. Mais je me suis bien entouré. Enfin, des bonnes personnes surtout. Et maintenant que j'ai presque atteint la majorité, les gens que je côtoie ont fini par comprendre que je n'étais pas malade… et à m'accepter tel que j'étais.

Pour en revenir à Sasuke, je ne sais pas vraiment comment il réagira avec ça… Selon lui, il n'a jamais réellement été attiré par un garçon (quoi que… Pas par une fille non plus), je suis son exception. J'appréhende la réaction des gens… surtout par le fait que nous ayons presque quatre années de différence… Je ne veux pas le brusquer ou quoi que se soit… Je veux vraiment prendre mon temps avec mon petit ami. Je veux qu'il prenne le temps de réfléchir à tout ça… S'il veut l'annoncer ou pas… Quoi qu'il puisse faire, je serais de son côté, et le soutiendrais, du mieux que je le pourrais.

Alors nous nous sommes fait une promesse. Celle de ne parler de notre relation à personne. Sauf ses parents. Enfin, nos proches. Et certains de nos amis. Seulement les plus dignes de confiance. Il fallait d'abord amener le sujet, pour se rendre compte de ceux à qui on pouvait faire confiance. Je voulais protéger Sasuke.

J'aime vraiment ce petit gars. Etant plus petit que moi, Sasuke ne pensait vraiment pas que je puisse m'intéresser à lui. Il ressentait des choses pour moi bien avant qu'il m'en parle, et donc, jamais il n'avait pensé à m'en faire part.

Bref. Concernant l'annonce de ma mise en couple avec Sasuke à Yahiko, je flippais un peu… Mais ça ne fut pas si terrible. Il l'acceptait (il n'avait pas le choix, car pour rien au monde je n'aurais renoncé à Sasuke), mais me mettait en garde… Ne pas faire de conneries avec lui. Il avait également peur que ça ne colle pas entre mon brun et moi… Nous vivions dans des mondes complètement différents… Je passais ma vie en soirée, à boire, fumer, baiser tout ce qui passait devant mes yeux… A m'amuser… Sasuke, lui, passait le plus clair de son temps à réviser (quand il n'était pas avec moi bien sûr), n'allant voir ses amis que rarement. Le fossé était énorme. Sur ce point, Yahiko avait largement raison.

Mais je voulais voir où ça nous mènerait. Je pouvais donc rester avec mon amour, pour l'instant, alors nous profitions de chaque seconde que nous pouvions passer tous les deux, tant que la vie ne nous séparerait pas.

J'ai reparlé avec Sasuke. Et ce dernier se pose beaucoup de questions. Il est jeune et c'est vrai, qu'à son âge on à pas beaucoup d'expérience. (Je ne parle pas que d'expérience pour ce qui est d'une vie de couple, mais bien des expériences de la vie) Et donc, c'est l'âge des découvertes pour lui. Et c'est justement ce qui me fait peur. Les découvertes. Je ne sais pas où cette relation va nous mener. Surtout, je ne veux pas que les parents de Sasuke, pensent que je reste avec lui dans l'espoir de coucher avec lui… J'aime vraiment Sasuke… Trop pour lui faire ça. Mais nous sommes plus attirés vers une relation où nous progresserions ensemble. Et quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi cet aspect là, l'intéressait, il m'a répondu que c'était nouveau pour lui. Qu'il ne connaissait pas. Et qu'il voulait découvrir. Mais pas avec n'importe quelle personne. Pour lui, c'était moi ou personne d'autre. Nous en sommes sûrs. Nous nous aimons.

Je ne sais pas si cette histoire durera longtemps. Je l'espère, mais c'est vraiment rare. C'est rare les personnes qui restent avec leur premier amour. Mais nous avions convenu d'un accord. Si cette relation venait à se finir, nous resterions amis. Quoi qu'il arrive, je respecterai cette promesse.

Pour sceller cela, je l'avais longuement embrassé. J'adore cette sensation, quand je l'embrasse. Au début, c'était un peu maladroit, des deux côtés, mais maintenant, je plonge ma langue avec un bonheur non caché dans sa bouche. Et puis, dans cette histoire, beaucoup de choses ont été décidées. D'abord, si nous voulions approfondir notre relation, ce serait avec l'accord et l'envie de l'autre. Et que, si un de nous deux voulait arrêter cette relation, on le ferait. Ainsi qu'une autre chose importante. Nous ne voulons pas que dans notre couple, l'un de nous soit complètement soumis à l'autre. Nous sommes tous les deux sur un pied d'égalité. L'âge et la taille n'influenceraient en aucuns cas sur nos « rôles » lors de nos futurs moments d'intimité.

* * *

Et c'est comme ça que notre relation a évoluée. Plusieurs mois se sont passés. J'ai maintenant presque dix-huit ans. Sasuke, lui, a eu quatorze ans. Et c'est assez dur.

Enfin, nous sommes en vacances. Et oui, nous sommes au mois d'avril, les grandes vacances approchent à grands pas. Mais plus important… Mon bac… Et mon avenir… Une discussion devra s'imposer…

Je passe normalement la journée chez Sasuke. J'ai demandé la permission à ses parents pour passer la journée, ainsi que la soirée, car Sasuke dormira chez moi. Ca fait sept mois que je sors avec Sasuke… Alors j'ai voulu passer la journée avec lui.

Un peu réticents au départ, ses parents ont finalement accepté en me faisant promettre de ne pas faire de bêtises. Une des conditions qui me permettait de rester avec Sasuke était le fait que notre histoire n'ait aucune répercussions sur ses résultats scolaires et tout ce qui s'en approche. En, fait, je crois que c'est pour cela qu'ils n'approuvent pas réellement cette relation, même s'ils disent le contraire. Ils ont peur que j'entraîne leur fils dans la débauche. Et c'est une chose que je ne veux pas non plus. Il faudrait peut-être qu'ils le comprennent. Je tiens trop à mon Sasuke pour ça.

Enfin bref. Après avoir rapidement salué les parents de mon brun, je monte dans sa chambre. J'ouvre doucement la porte. Il est allongé sur son lit. Il dort. Et il est magnifique quand il dort. Ses cheveux noirs épars sur l'oreiller, ses paupières délicatement fermées, ce souffle lent et régulier qui s'échappe de cette jolie bouche entrouverte, la main qu'il a glissé sous son t-shirt caressant inconsciemment son torse et celui-ci qui se soulève doucement en rythme avec sa respiration. Il est tellement beau. Quand j'y réfléchis bien, il ressemble parfois à un ange, comme maintenant, mais quelques fois, il peut ressembler à un démon. Oh oui, un démon enragé. En général, je fuis dans ses moments là, car je sais que Sasuke est quelqu'un qui devient non pas violent, mais qui prend une autre personnalité quand il est énervé. Mais même lorsqu'il l'est, il est toujours aussi mignon.

Depuis que nous nous sommes mutuellement avoués nos sentiments, j'ai mes propres méthodes pour le réveiller. De même que lui a les siennes. Je me penche sur lui et embrasse son front. Puis son œil gauche. Après le gauche, le droit. Toujours aussi doucement. Puis les joues. Et enfin, je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il pousse un petit grognement, mais ne veut pas se réveiller. Alors je fais migrer mes lèvres vers son oreille. Je suce avec légèreté le lobe. Il aime ça. Je le sais. Il adore quand je grignote le bout de son oreille. Mais, ça le réveille plus qu'autre chose. Une fois, j'ai même remarqué qu'il avait une érection à ce contact. Ce n'est pas inhabituel, ça m'arrive aussi, j'étais juste content parce que c'était grâce à moi si mon petit ami était dans cet état. Quelque part, j'en étais fier. Et puis, parfois lorsqu'on s'enlace, ça nous arrive aussi de bander. Il m'avait avoué ça le rouge aux joues. Il avait un peu honte aussi. Alors je lui ai dis que c'était normal pour un garçon de réagir comme ça dans certaines situations. Surtout si on a des pensées pas très nettes envers la personne.

J'ai à l'instant réveillé mon envie de sauter sur Sasuke pour l'embrasser. Non, je ne fais pas parti de ces garçons qui rêvent de mettre quelqu'un dans leur lit et ensuite d'aller raconter leurs exploits à leurs amis. Enfin... Si je l'étais avant mon brun... Ce n'est plus le cas aujourd'hui... Non, moi je le veux dans mes bras et pas dans mon lit. Il est trop tôt. Et puis, Sasuke est trop jeune. Et je veux qu'il soit bien.

Sur ses pensées, je descends dans le cou de mon petit Uchiha qui je parsème de baisers en prenant bien garde à ne pas lui laisser de suçons. J'imagine la réaction des parents de Sasuke s'ils voyaient ça. En fait, non. Il ne vaut mieux pas imaginer ça. Son père ne dirait certainement rien, mais je suis sûr qu'il penserait que j'ai une mauvaise influence sur Sasuke et sa mère trouverait ça mignon. Je lui en avais fait un, une fois. Il avait regardé son épaule – car c'est là que je lui avais fait - pendant de longues minutes. Je n'en ai pas refait depuis. Quoi que, je pourrais maintenant. Je me blottis contre son cou et hume son odeur. Qu'est-ce qu'il sent bon. J'ai envie de le sentir encore, mais il se redresse. Ça y est, il est réveillé. J'ai réussi la mission que je m'étais fixée. Il me voit et sourit. Il plonge son regard dans le mien. J'aime quand il fait ça. Il vient doucement enrouler ses bras autour de mon cou. J'aimerais bien rester là et m'endormir contre lui, mais il ne faut pas. Je lui pose une question, même si au fond de moi, je connais la réponse.

« -T'as bien dormi ? Ma voix se fait douce. Il ma plaque un peu plus contre lui, en s'étirant.

- Hummmm… il est encore à moitié endormi. Je lui rappelle alors qu'aujourd'hui nous passons la soirée ensemble. Alors, il se force à se redresser de peur de perdre un peu du temps qu'il pourrait passer avec moi. « J'ai bien dormi, ouais. J'ai rêvé de toi… encore. » J'ai bien rigolé à l'entente de sa phrase.

-Et qu'est-ce que je faisais, dans ton rêve ? je rigolais. Parce que la situation me faisait rire. Il reprit la parole en souriant.

Tu m'embrassais, encore et encore, comme tu as intérêt à le faire maintenant, compris ? Je ris encore. C'est qu'il se fait autoritaire, mon Uchiha. Faussement agacé, il réitère son ordre.

-Alors tu te décides à m'embrasser, abruHummmphhh…. » Je l'ai coupé dans sa phrase. Il restera poli un peu plus longtemps. Le moyen que j'ai utilisé pour le faire taire ? Rien de plus simple : mes lèvres. Elles ont happées les siennes dans un doux baiser. Lorsque je l'embrasse, j'essaye de lui montrer tout l'amour que je lui porte. Je fais passer tout ce que je ressens dans mes gestes. Et j'espère qu'il le comprend. Je veux qu'il sache que je l'aime. Que maintenant, en ce moment, il n'y a que lui et moi dans notre monde qui existent à mes yeux. Que je me moque de savoir si demain nous serons encore ensemble. Je me moque de l'avenir. Je vis le moment présent. Je le vis avec lui. Je veux que ce moment dure toujours. Et c'est l'impression que j'ai. Mais tout ça change quand il se recule pour enfouir sa tête dans mon cou et qu'il me remercie.

Nous avions vraiment passé une bonne journée. Je l'avais emmené un peu ici, un peu ailleurs. Dans des endroits qu'il ne connaissait pas vraiment. Où il n'allait pas souvent. Et puis, nous avions mangé. J'ai invité Sasuke. Normal après tout. Puis, on est allé au cinéma. Je lui ai laissé le suspens jusqu'à ce que j'aille retirer mes billets. C'est le genre de films que Sasuke adore. Le genre psychologique. Où il faut réfléchir et se servir de son cerveau.

Avant le début du film, nous prenions le temps de discuter. De tout et de rien. Puis mon Amour prit la parole.

« Naruto, j'aime beaucoup cette journée que j'ai passée avec toi… C'est vraiment un super moment… Et ça fait sept mois qu'on est ensemble… Et je suis vraiment heureux de t'avoir trouvé… Enfin que tu m'aies trouvé… Car si tu ne m'avais pas abordé ce jour là, dans le parc, jamais on ne se serait connu… Et ce serait dommage de passer à côté de ça… Je t'aime vraiment, Naruto… Et je ne veux pas que l'on pense que tu n'es qu'un amour d'adolescent pour moi… J'ai vraiment l'impression que tu es le bon, Naruto… Je t'aime, je t'aime vraiment… Et j'aimerais que rien au monde ne se mette entre nous… »

Je fus vraiment surpris par la tirade de Sasuke… Ce n'est vraiment pas dans ses habitudes de parler autant. Mais ça me fait très plaisir. Alors que j'allais lui répondre tout mon amour également, les lumières s'éteignirent. Je me rapprochais alors de Sasuke et lui murmurais un « Moi aussi je t'aime… Et je suis heureux de t'avoir trouvé » avant de l'embrasser doucement.

A peine quelques minutes après le début du film, Sasuke nicha sa tête contre mon cou. Je posais un baiser sur le sommet de son crâne et passais mon bras autour de ses épaules.

Alors que les lumières se rallumaient et que les gens commençaient à partir, Sasuke se redressa, m'embrassa et me souffla un petit « Merci... » à l'oreille, même si je ne compris pas vraiment pourquoi. Peut-être parlait-il de la soirée… Sûrement.

Nous imitions les gens et commencions nous aussi à partir. Une fois dehors, j'avisais l'heure. Il était minuit trente. Il était donc l'heure de rentrer.

Yahiko et moi n'habitions pas très loin, à peine dix minutes à pieds… Sasuke et moi prenions notre temps. Il ne faisait pas très froid dehors, et c'est avec un naturel déconcertant que ma main prit la sienne… durant tout le chemin. Et je me suis dit que je ne pouvais pas être plus heureux qu'à cet instant.

* * *

Voilà à peu près toute l'histoire. Je suis actuellement en train d'essayer d'ouvrir la porte de la maison. Sasuke ricane légèrement… Je finis par y arriver et nous fait entrer. Je retire la veste de mon amoureux pour l'accrocher au porte manteaux avant de faire de même avec la mienne.

Je prends doucement la parole, après avoir longuement embrassé ses lèvres.

« - On monte, Sas' ?

Oui c'est un autre des surnoms que je lui donne. Ledit Sas' me répondit par un hochement de tête. Avant de nous poser pour finir notre soirée, Sasuke m'annonce qu'il part enfiler son pyjama, se brosser les dents, et qu'il revient. J'acquiesce et vais faire de même dans la salle de bain du premier rez-de-chaussez. (oui nous avons deux salles de bains pour la simple et bonne raison que cette maison est l'ancienne demeure familiale, là où j'ai toujours vécu, avec Yahiko, ses parents, les miens)

Je remontais tranquillement dans ma chambre, constatant que Yahiko était sorti (sûrement en boîte d'ailleurs.) Je m'installais sur mon lit en attendant Sasuke. Ce dernier ne tarda pas à revenir. Beaucoup moins habillé qu'avant. Un débardeur qui lui tombait sur les hanches et un boxer. Je n'étais pas beaucoup plus habillé d'ailleurs, mais ça n'a jamais dérangé Sasuke.

Un petit rougissement lui échappe lorsqu'il remarque mon regard sur lui. Pas ma faute si il est mignon à souhait.

Il vient s'allonger à côté de moi, tout en me serrant contre lui par la même occasion. J'embrasse son cou, doucement. Il soupire légèrement. De contentement, je tiens à préciser.

Puis, après quelques autres baisers, Sasuke prend la parole.

-Dis, Naruto… ?

Devant son absence de réaction, je comprends que je dois répondre.

-Mmhh ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Toi… T'as déjà… fait l'amour, hein ?

Ouch. Je savais que cette question arriverait tôt ou tard… Mais, j'aurais préféré que ça ne soit pas maintenant… Même si Sasuke se doute très bien de la réponse, il a, j'ai l'impression, besoin de me l'entendre dire…

-Et bien… Oui, je l'ai déjà fait, mais c'est pas pour autant…

-Mais… me coupa-t-il… ça te manque pas… ? Je veux dire... Toi tu faisais ça tout le temps… Et… Maintenant que t'es avec moi… j'ai peur que tu aies envie... d'aller voir ailleurs…

Sasuke prend vraiment sur lui pour m'avouer ça. Mais… Je ne sais pas comment répondre à ça. Cette relation est complètement l'inverse de ce que j'avais connu jusqu'à présent. Lorsque je sortais avec des mecs, je n'attendais pas bien longtemps, voire pas du tout, avant de coucher. Du simple copain, aux coups d'un soir… Personne ne se faisait d'illusion, et nous profitions.

Mais, avec Sasuke, c'est complètement différent… Je l'aime… Et le fait que nous n'ayons pas dépassé le stade de simples baisers et de chastes caresses ne me dérangeait pas… C'est vrai, parfois, je ressens l'envie… de faire certaines choses, mais je me retiens par rapport à Sasuke. Je veux attendre qu'il ait au moins ses quinze ans… Je veux tout simplement l'attendre lui. Qu'il soit sûr de ce qu'il voudra faire. Qu'il réfléchisse à ce qu'il veut vraiment... Et… même si nous attendons des mois encore, je n'irais pas tromper mon Amour. Pour rien au monde. Je tiens trop à lui pour ça…

Toujours est-il que Sasuke me fixe et attend une réponse. Je me lance alors doucement.

-Tu sais… C'est pas parce qu'on fait rien que je vais te tromper… Je t'aime, et jamais je te ferais subir ça… Je suis très bien avec toi, bébé, et peu importe si notre relation reste comme ça. C'est toi que je veux, et pas ton corps !

-Mais… Au bout d'un moment, tu en auras bien marre…

Je le sens secoué… J'aimerais le rassurer.

-Sasuke… Oublie ça, d'accord… Je t'aime, et je ne te tromperais pas. On verra le moment venu, okay ?

-'Kay… répondit-il doucement.

Pour confirmer mes paroles, je nous glissais sous les couettes, car l'air commençait à se rafraîchir. J'embrassais doucement mon amour, avant de passer un bras autour de sa taille, tandis qu'il posait sa tête contre mon torse.

Une heure du matin. Il était temps de dormir.

* * *

**Voilà le premier chapitre ._. **

**Y aurait-il des âmes aimables pour me donner leurs avis, et m'aider à progresser ? :3 **


End file.
